U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,513,884 and 4,553,685, both to Magid, are presently believed to be illustrative of current re-useable aerosol container technology.
Upon our review of this particular technology, however, in view of certain consumer requests, we have come to learn that many consumers are presently seeking re-useable aerosol containers that are simpler in design as well as simpler in operation and lower in cost than what is presently available to them in the marketplace.